Nuestro Árbol
by Jess Black 09
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Albert se alejase sin explicacion de Candy? Si la quitara de su tutela, ¿que hara ella? ¿lo permitira o luchara por su nuevo amor?


Candy llego de las compras y reviso con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la bolsa, las cartas que tenia encima de la mesa:

Cuentas, cuentas, Terry, Terry, Sr Grandchester, mía de Annie, nada, nada, nada que me interese - iba descartando de inmediato las demás con un gesto de aburrimiento, hasta que de pronto todas las cartas se cayeron de sus manos, la bolsa y todo su contenido se reventó en el suelo y ella cayo desmayada, Terry se asusto y corrió a verla, la levanto y la miro con preocupación, la tomo en sus brazos y leyó lo que decía el sobre que había causado tal impresión en su Candy:

PARA CANDY WHITE ANDREW DE ALBERT, LEEME POR FAVOR.

Terry suspiro pesaroso y fue a acostar a Candy a su habitación, ella había cambiado tanto pensó, de una chica alegre había pasado a estar muerta en vida, el había tratado de hacerla feliz, pero se dio cuenta de que el pedido de Albert sería imposible de cumplir, Candy nunca sería feliz a su lado, hubo un tiempo en que podía haberlo sido, pero ya no, nunca podría hacerlo ni tampoco nadie, volvió a suspirar y recostó a Candy en la sencilla cama, le quito el sobre de las manos y se lo dejo en el velador, luego se fue a la cantina más cercana, tendría que beber mas durante estos días se dijo, para poder aguantar la tormenta que se avecina.

_Albert ven - grite, hacia un día precioso, el sol brillaba en su cenit y las flores de la colina de Pony estaban en flor, el se acerco con paso cansino, yo le tendí la mano y el la tomo casi como por obligación - ¿Que pasa Albert? - pregunte ladeando la cabeza y permitiendo que mis rebeldes rizos cayesen encima de mi rostro._

_Su cara sufrió una gran transformación, de la indiferencia a la fría determinación, el suspiro, carraspeo un poco y removió su mano bajo la mía._

_Candy, creo que debo decirte algo. - callo y yo le hice una seña para que continuase, el reunió aire y pronuncio las primeras palabras de mi desgracia - Me voy de viaje, y no voy a volver nunca._

_Yo solté un jadeo y lo mire con los ojos vidriosos, sabía que a Albert le gustaba viajar, sabía que era su alma viajera lo que tanto me... ¿atraía? no lo sé pero no es momento para pensarlo, me dije en esos momentos, solo que Albert es lo más seguro que tengo en mi vida y el que no vaya a volver, me partía el corazón._

_Iré contigo._

_No, Candy, yo... - miro al cielo como si implorase justicia - Yo ya no te quiero ver más, creo que nuestra relación la has malinterpretado, lo único que me une a ti es la responsabilidad y creo que tu lo has tomado de otra manera, no he sido claro y me disculpo por ello, tú me serviste como distracción por un tiempo, pero ahora me aburres un poco, gracias por todo de todas formas._

_El soltó su mano de la mía para siempre y se alejo, de mi, de la colina de Pony y de mi alma, y de esa forma yo también me aleje, de todo lo que había amado y quede vacía, tan vacía que no podía entender como el aire no me rompía cuando entraba en mi, solo me movía para no decepcionar a los demás, tan solo para no sentir compasión, para no sentir esas miradas de preocupación sobre mi espalda, me seguí moviendo como si mi corazón permaneciese en mi pecho, como si mi corazón me hubiese pertenecido alguna vez, el se había llevado todo, todas sus pertenencias, y todo mi interior, porque, y lo comprendí demasiado tarde, yo siempre le había pertenecido, nunca más volví a escucharlo ni verlo, había tratado por todos los medios saber algo de él, pero solo me llegaban mensajes de George, sin embargo esa carta, esa no era la letra de George, esa era SU letra, y SU letra me pedía que la leyera, que leyera lo que él había escrito para mí, lo que él quería decirme, lo que quizás me revelara todo o que me dejara peor dijo una vocecilla dentro de mi inconsciencia, no importa, mientras provenga de él, me dije, me hará feliz._

Candy se despertó bañada en sudor, al igual que siempre que se dormía, recordaba todo lo que había pasado, siempre soñaba con ese momento exacto, en el que el desaparecía de su vida, en el que él la abandono, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, no valía la pena pensar en eso, solo conseguiría arruinarse más de lo que ya estaba y no valía la pena, miro el velador y vio la carta, su corazón palpito con fuerza y un rubor llego de inmediato a sus mejillas, sabía que lo más probable es que fuese la letra de George la del interior, pero... pero si era la de Albert, acerco una mano temblorosa y abrió la carta:

Candy: se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te he dirigido la palabra o he escrito una carta para ti, esto es breve, tan solo deseo comunicarte mi inquietud acerca de que tú seas mi hija adoptiva, sé que esto me puede pasar la cuenta en el momento en que decida comprometerme con cualquiera de las interminables candidatas a ser mi esposa, así que te pregunto una casa bien clara y puntual: ¿prefieres ser huérfana de nuevo o que George sea tu tutor? ya he hablado del tema con él y estaría muy orgulloso de poder tenerte a su cargo, así que lo dejo a tu juicio, cualquier cosa se la comunicas a George, tu sabes.

Cordialmente se despide Albert.

Candy reprimió el grito que atenazaba salir de su garganta, debí haber supuesto esto, se dijo, debí haber supuesto que yo no le importo nada, que, tal como él había dicho fui una distracción y ya no le sirvo; las lagrimas corrieron en silencio por sus mejillas, enterró el rostro en la almohada y cuando iba a arrugar el sobre y tirarlo en un contenedor se fijo que tenía algo más adentro, era un pequeño papel que solo contenía las dulces palabras que siempre le gusto escuchar de sus labios: Te Quiero Candy.

No comprendo porque insistes con esto - dijo George al frente del escritorio de Albert, lo miraba con preocupación, el sabia de la gran pasión, amor y locura que su "hijo" (al menos así lo siento yo, se dijo) sentía hacia la rubia pecosa - Se que quieres seguir a su cargo, ¿por qué torturarte?

Albert dio un golpe a la mesa, y solo dijo una palabra que últimamente repetía mucho cuando alguien decía aunque fuese una letra más de lo que él hubiese deseado: FUERA.

George lo miro con pena y meneando su cabeza, solo le dijo:

Ella acepto ser mi hija - y dudando sobre hacerlo añadió - Escribió algo para ti, te lo dejo en la mesa - dejo un pequeño sobre y salió dando un portazo.

Albert se cubrió el rostro con las manos, detestaba esto, toda esta farsa en la que tenía que vivir, respirar e inclusive morir, miro el sobre que George le había dejado, cuanto extrañaba a Candy, cuanto deseaba decirle lo mucho que la quería, bueno, le mande una carta con eso, pensó, pero no es lo mismo, no se compara con ver su rostro.

Recordó todo lo que le había llevado a esto, recordó aquella fatídica tarde en que la tía abuela lo había llamado a su despacho, rápidamente el había ido preocupado, la tía abuela nunca lo llamaría a su despacho si no fuese por algo importante, cuando entro la tía abuela le daba la espalda y a pesar de que ya era un hombre algo en su interior se removió, todavía le daba un poco de pavor todos estos ataques repentinos de la tía abuela; ella se dio vuelta con lentitud y dijo con voz ronca y grave:

_¿Que es lo que pretendes William?_

_Me removí inquieto en mi lugar y solo la mire tratando de mantener la frente en alto._

_No sé a qué te refieres tía abuela. -dije, la mire desafiante y ella frunció el ceño._

_Sabes muy bien que me refiero a esa huérfana tuya - levante la mano en señal de advertencia, pero la tía abuela me ignoro - Se que te ayudo a recuperarte y le agradezco, pero nada más. William me han llegado los rumores de que tu... - la tía abuela titubeo, pero prosiguió con firmeza - Me han dicho que tu estas enamorado de ella._

_Ella paro de hablar en espera de mi respuesta, me quede callado, mi mente era un caos, parecía como si fuese el ultimo día antes de navidad en que las tiendas están abiertas y todos gritan y se empujan, así estaba mi cabeza, las ideas corrían de un lado para otro, ¿¡como se entero! ¿¡Que hará ahora! Y sobre todo la más importante: ¿¡qué_ _hago yo ahora! En unos rápidos segundos decidí mentirle, resultaría fácil que la tía me creyera y cuando abrí la boca la tía abuela se sorprendió junto a mí de lo que salió de mis labios:_

_¿Como lo supiste? - ¿qué rayos me pasa? me dije ¿acaso no ibas a mentir? mire temeroso a la tía abuela, vi como su cara se iba poniendo roja de ira y chillo de una forma insoportable._

_JAMAS LO PERMITIRE, DEJE QUE FUESES SU TUTOR, NO PUEDES AMBAS, JAMAS TE DEJARE ESTAR CON ELLA - ella se calló y me miro, yo solo dije:_

_No te estoy pidiendo permiso tía, si quiero estar con ella lo hare o con sin tu permiso._

_Ahora que lo pienso esas deben haber sido las palabras gatillantes del problema, no el ¿Cómo lo supiste? Sino el no te estoy pidiendo permiso mi tía palideció de pronto y solo me dijo con una voz de tono normal._

_O haces lo que te digo, o le diré la verdad a George y a Candy - eso me dejo helado, hace unas pocas semanas había hecho una investigación para saber el paradero de los padres de Candy, sin embargo el descubrimiento había sido horroroso, George hace algunos años había tenido una novia que lo había abandonado casi en el altar, el asunto lo había dejado muy afectado así que nadie hablaba del tema, el caso es que la mujer se fue embarazada y cuando dio a luz a Candy la había abandonado, ella siguió con su vida y se había casado con un joven que nunca supo nada del asunto, al enterarme de esto había preferido callar, se los diría, pero todavía no era el momento, todavía no llegaba el momento - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices William?_

_Y yo humillado agache la cabeza y dije : que quieres que haga, el trato era muy simple, debía alejarme de Candy y con el tiempo "deshacerme de ella" no sé porque acepte, debí haberle dicho que no y haber corrido a decirle la verdad a Candy, se lo debía, pero fui cobarde y un maldito y haber visto la desesperación en su rostro me va a atormentar por siempre, por eso lo menos que pude hacer fue llamar a Terry y decirle que su amada lo necesitaba, yo le entregue mi más precioso tesoro a mi enemigo, pero había sido para saber que ella no estaría sola, para tener la certeza de que ella tendría un hombro sobre el cual podría llorar, hace unas pocas semanas por la tía abuela le tuve que mandar esa carta, ella la había revisado para saber que no la estaba engañando, pero había alcanzado a escribir apresurado ese pequeño pedazo de papel, espero que lo leyera, aunque creo que sí, si debe haberlo leído, sino para que George me habría dejado... George, George me va a odiar cuando se entere, por lo menos ahora es su hija, ante la ley... y ante mí._

Albert miro el suelo y sollozo amargamente, luego, se mantuvo asi y dentro de unas horas, recordó la frase inconclusa de su mente, recordó el me habría dejado en su mente la frase EL SOBRE resonó como un eco.

Lo abrió de la misma forma que Candy, con emoción, ruborizado y sin embargo tembloroso, la abrió y leyó apresuradamente en voz alta y esto fue lo que obtuvo:

Albert, yo también te quiero mucho, pero si tu afirmas hacerlo entonces porque el hacerme daño, se que quizás no leas esto, pero necesito descargarme, se qué esperas que esta carta te diga lo mucho que te odio, pero a pesar de todo yo soy incapaz de odiarte, se que suena patético pero nunca podría, Albert puede ser que haya malinterpretado las cosas, pero no me arrepiento y no lo hare nunca, porque tú eres una de las cosas más hermosas que he tenido en mi vida, creo que podría decir que yo ... ###### (gruesas marcas hechas por las lagrimas de Candy encima de la tinta logran hacer que lo que está escrito sea indescifrable)

Adiós.

¿...que yo...? - dijo Albert con la garganta seca - ¿qué yo qué?

El se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, no sabía qué hacer, reviso su escritorio y vio que todo estaba en marcha para que George adoptase a Candy, le dolía mucho, pero era mejor que no tener ningún contacto con ella al menos le podía preguntar a George cuando necesitase... Albert se quedo inmovilizado, los papeles ya estaban en marcha y no los podía detener, pero sería mejor decir la verdad de una vez por todas, este es el momento se dijo y partió a buscar a George.

Pobre chica, pensó George mientras revisaba los documentos de Candy, ha sufrido tanto y a tan temprana edad, había aceptado la propuesta de Albert porque la chica le agradaba, bueno también debía reconocer que la quería mantener cerca de Albert, así, quizás algún día podrían casarse y aparte en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que ella se parecía a Margaret, la única mujer que había amado y que se había...

George - grito Albert - Debo decirte algo.

Albert se acerco corriendo y tomo aire al llegar a su lado, George lo miraba instándolo a continuar.

Es algo delicado y... - Albert dudo sobre la frase adecuada a continuación finalmente dijo en un susurro - no me odies por favor.

¿Cómo podría odiarte muchacho? - George se sobresalto, el sabia que muchas habían sido las faltas y errores cometidos por Albert, pero ninguno lo había hecho parecer tan asustado - Dime Albert.

Veras, recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en que estaba buscando a los padres de Candy - George asintió con la cabeza - pues los encontré, ella murió y el vive.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - George comenzaba a sentir temor frente a las palabras de Albert.

Es que no sabía, yo - Albert miro al cielo - ella se llamaba Margaret Boylie y el de él era George...

¡No! - George se tapaba el rostro mientras gruesos goterones corrían por sus dedos - ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Albert? - y fue cayendo lentamente de rodillas, el semblante de Albert estaba pálido, se sentía mal, pero al menos ya había cumplido a una de las partes, se agacho hacia George y lo abrazo, sabía que George no esperaba una respuesta y de todas forma el tampoco la tenia.

Margaret, pensó George, la ame tanto, cuanto quise tener una familia con ella, o al menos un recuerdo para saber que no había sido una ilusión, al menos eso, pensaba, y ahora, recién ahora se enteraba de que Candy era su hija, ella era lo que el mas había deseado junto con Margaret, lo que más habían deseado, abrazo a Albert y pregunto:

¿Ella lo sabe?

No, solo la tía abuela - George lo miro interrogante, ya se sentía más calmado, incluso feliz – Espío en mis cosas, como siempre.

Ahora comprendo - dijo George - ella debe haberte amenazado de que cortaras tus relaciones con Candy o me contaba toda la verdad, a ambos- Albert asintió en silencio - Tu sabes que podías haber confiado en mí, sin embargo apuesto a que seguiste tus instintos - Albert volvió a asentir solo que ahora con una sonrisa - No importa, no te preocupes, al menos ya lo sé.

Ambos se abrazaron y George se fue con su corazón henchido de amor, profundo amor, hacia Candy, Albert y Margaret.

Vete Terry - Candy lo miraba con expresión seria desde un extremo de la habitación - Se que dijimos hasta que yo ya pudiese sonreír, pero nunca más lo volveré a hacer, vete a tu casa.

Terry la miro en silencio, no quería dejarla, pero sabía que no le daba opción a no ser que...

Se me ocurre una idea Candy, me busco un apartamento cerca de aquí y sencillamente me voy de tu casa, pero no de la ciudad.

Esta bien - Candy lo quería lejos, pero no podía ser tan mala después de lo mucho que la había cuidado, sin embargo esa compasión enfermiza que veía en sus ojos la sacaba de sus cacillas - lo más pronto posible por favor.

Luego se encerró en su pieza y Terry deslizo por debajo dos cartas, Candy leyó la de Annie primero:

Candy: me estoy divirtiendo en Lakewood, deberías venir también cuando te den vacaciones en el trabajo, todos estamos bien y a lo mejor el tío abuelo se nos una a finales del mes, te extraño, te quiero Annie.

Aaahhhhh - si Annie supiese que no era por las vacaciones si no por la idea de encontrarse con Albert la que la hacía desistir a todos los planes que sus amigos hacían, sacudió su cabeza y tomo la segunda y última carta, era de George:

Señorita Candy: le agradezco haberme permitido el honor de tenerla bajo mi custodia, ahora usted es legalmente mi hija, créame que esto me llena de un orgullo indescriptible y me gustaría juntarme con usted algún día de la semana próxima, hágame saber cuándo e iré de inmediato a buscarla, atte George.

Esto la animo un poco, siempre le había tenido aprecio a George pero nunca había podido saber más de él, ahora se presentaba la oportunidad, sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de echar los sobres al cesto de la basura se percato que el de George tenía algo mas, un pequeño papel idéntico al de la carta de Albert, cuando lo desdoblo pudo leer algo que le arranco unas cuantas lagrimas: Tú qué Candy? No esperaba que él se interesase en ella, así que algo mas tuvo que haber sido lo que la alejo de él, no porque se aburriera tal y como él lo había afirmado, Candy miro hacia la ventana y se juro averiguarlo.

George: me gustaría mucho tener la posibilidad de charlar libremente contigo, me acomodaría mas mañana en la tarde, te agradecería que fuésemos a una heladería, me interesaría saber tu sabor favorito... ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Eso no tiene nada que ver, bueno si, me refiero a que te quiero conocer más, y eso, Adiós.

George sonrió una vez que hubo terminado la carta, estaba sentado en su escritorio y Albert se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, inmediatamente después de que se lo había confesado su humor se había vuelto más normal, ya no andaba tan irritable aunque los demás preferían no molestarlo, aun así no se pudo tragar el reto que salió de su garganta:

No te sientes en la mesa Albert - Albert giro los ojos y George rio - Tu chica, bueno nuestra chica no ha cambiado nada - se puso a reír y miro fijamente a Albert que revisaba el sobre con cuidado - ¿qué haces?

Albert pego un salto y ruborizándose pregunto.

Emmm por casualidad no venia nada mas en tu carta George - George negó con la cabeza y Albert perdió el brillo de sus ojos.

Así que mandándose mensajitos ¿no? - pregunto George en tono burlón, Albert se ruborizo y balbuceo un: no me puedo alejar de ella, George lo miro atentamente y dijo - Cuando hable con ella, le diré que te de una oportunidad - Albert lo miro sobresaltado - Me gustaría tenerte como yerno - una vez dicho esto George se largo a reír.

Si hubiese sabido que iba a ser el blanco de tus bromas mejor no hubiese venido - dijo Albert indignado, se dio media vuelta y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo - Gracias de todas formas.

George paso a recoger a Candy y realmente lo pasaron bien, Candy aprendió mucho de él, sabía ya que su color preferido era el amarillo, su helado favorito era la menta y George era muy bromista, le agradaba completamente y lamento no haberlo descubierto antes, sin embargo la vida es joven y ya había aprendido, lo mismo podía decir George, si antes encontraba a Candy una chica muy agradable, ahora encontraba que era la hija de sus sueños, la había pasado muy bien y lo último que hizo cuando se despidió fue deslizar discretamente la carta de Albert en su cartera, ahora se sentía celestino.

Candy llego exhausta, Terry ya se había mudado al piso de arriba y tenía la casa para ella, por fin, pensó, tiro su cartera sobre la mesa y vio que un papel se deslizaba hasta llegar al borde y comenzar a oscilar exactamente igual que una roca sobre un precipicio, la tomo y la leyó:

Candy: sé que esto puede causarte un profundo malestar, pero a mí me gustaría verte, eso es todo, si no tienes intenciones de verme no hagas nada, en cambio de ser tu postura la contraria, pone un pañuelo blanco en el árbol donde compartimos aquel emparedado. Albert.

Ella quedo helada, por fin sabría la verdad, por fin se enteraría de todo, por fin, una lagrima solitaria corrió por su blanca mejilla, sin embargo el pánico la inundo, ¿o si era todo parte de un plan para humillarla? no, se dijo, Albert nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, jamás, corrió hacia su armario, tomo un pañuelo blanco y se fue al lugar señalado, quien sabría si lo pondría o no, ni siquiera ella misma lo podía afirmar.

Albert, no comprendo que estamos haciendo aquí - dijo George consternado, se hallaban al lado del árbol en donde Albert se había "declarado" a Candy, Albert miraba las ramas más cercanas, en busca de algo, no encontró nada, solo entonces se permitió mirar a George a la cara.

Creo que ella ya no está interesada en mi y no la culpo, yo haría lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar - Albert oculto su rostro bajos sus manos y se quedo en silencio.

Lo dudo - dijo George - dudo que tú en su lugar la hubieses olvidado, te conozco Albert y tu pasión por esa chica es enorme - Albert miro a George desesperado y este le sonrió - Date un descanso y sube al auto, te dejare solo - y agrego guiñando un ojo - debemos planear mas estrategias.

George se fue camino al auto y Albert miro el árbol, después de haber llegado hasta allí, que le impedía llegar a la cima, se subió y trepo y trepo y trepo, hasta llegar al punto donde su corazón estallo de alegría, pues en la punta de la ultima rama estaba un fino pañuelo blanco que tenia escrito: MAÑANA A LAS 18:00 HORAS CAFÉ RAMOURE.

¿En qué estoy pensando? era la única frase coherente que pasaba por la cabeza de Candy en esos momentos, estaba sentada en su cama, sabiendo que se tenía que arreglar para ver a Albert, no tenía idea de porque había aceptado, bueno si, pensó amargamente, todavía estoy prendada de él, todavía sigo soñando con que el asistirá, si no lo hace, no intentare nada más.

Albert en esos momentos se encontraba almorzando con la tía abuela, ella lo miraba seria, estaba demasiado animado, eso no era normal aunque podía haber una posibilidad pensó contenta, que se haya olvidado de ella, pero la descarto con rapidez, su William no era así, de forma que lo miro y pronuncio con su voz fuerte:

Quiero que me acompañes a comprarle un regalo a Neil después de almuerzo.

Albert se quedo quieto y mirándola a los ojos respondió con total aplomo.

No me da la gana, - y con un encogimiento de hombros finalizo - así que no iré. - Luego se levanto y se fue a su habitación, debía arreglarse rápidamente sabia que todavía faltaban unas horas pero si quería que la tía abuela no lo siguiese este era el momento.

La tía abuela mando a llamar a Elisa y cuando esta hizo acto de presencia la tía abuela solo dijo las palabras que ella ya esperaba: sigue a William.

Elisa sabia que él era el cabecilla, pero no comprendía porque tanto alboroto de un vagabundo, aunque tenía que reconocer que él era muy guapo, todos en la mansión sabían que William andaba detrás de una huérfana, ¿qué le vería él, un hombre de alcurnia a aquella piojosa de Candy? se pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Albert, el ya estaba prevenido y sabia que Elisa o Neil tendrían que estar tras sus pasos por ordenes de Elroy, se rio de lo predecible de su tía y se fue corriendo al bosque, tendré que despistarla se dijo.

Candy abrió su armario y se encontró frente a uno de los dilemas más grandes de su vida y que sin embargo nunca antes se había presentado ¿qué me pongo miro todos los vestidos y al final se decidió por uno simple, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, blanco con flores negras bordadas en el dobladillo, era de tirantes y simple, en esos momentos escucho unos golpes en la puerta, rápidamente se aliso el cabello con las manos o mejor dicho lo intento, a pesar de que sabía que Albert no tenía idea de su nuevo domicilio su corazón no dejaba de dar tumbos en su frio pecho, abrió la puerta y se topo con Terry completamente borracho, se cayó encima de ella casi dormido, Candy lo sujeto con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz, lo sostuvo y lo dejo en el sillón, lo miro y cuando agarro su cartera para salir y sintió que Terry la llamaba.

Candy, Candy - ella lo miro seria y se acerco, Terry agarro su mano y la apretó contra su boca, le dio unos torpes besos y después dijo - Por favor quédate conmigo, quédate aquí.

Candy suspiro y miro el reloj, eran las 16:00 horas y el café se encontraba a unas pequeñas calles, se quedaría un rato y luego se iría, además Terry se quedaría dormido pronto, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a él.

Albert se adentro en el bosque, Elisa lo seguía de cerca, se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos en el silencio, Poupe apareció desde una rama hacia Albert, este lo recibió con gran regocijo, lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído:

Poupe la muchacha que está detrás mío desea una buena rociada - y guiñando un ojo le dijo - tu comprendes.

Poupe salió corriendo hacia Elisa y se escucho un grito, en el suelo yacía ella tan maloliente como su alma, Albert salió corriendo mientras reía y por una puerta lateral se fue en dirección a la ciudad.

Terry se quedo dormido a las 17:55, Candy se encontraba desesperada, él la tenia agarrada de la mano y no la soltaba, la tenia firmemente sujeta, ella suspiro mientras miraba el reloj, comenzó a jalar con suavidad para no despertarlo y al ver que no funcionaba lo hacía cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Terry se despertó y la miro con ojos cansados, se acerco a ella y la beso, Candy quedo helada y no se movió, Terry agarro su cara y le dijo:

No vayas a esa cita Candy, yo te daré todo lo que necesitas, yo te sigo amando Candy - ella se lo quedo mirando con una expresión insondable en el rostro, Terry espero su respuesta y Candy simplemente se quedo callada por unos momentos, luego lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir algo se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta TOC TOC

Ella se levanto y entro Albert, que vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, se acerco a ella y dijo apresuradamente:

Lamento venir para acá, pero me conseguí tu dirección con George, yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho pero - no alcanzo a decir más, porque Terry dijo con voz áspera.

Exactamente, tú no tienes ningún derecho aquí.

Albert lo miro ceñudo y mascullo entre dientes un podría decir lo mismo la cara de Terry enrojeció y se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, Albert se acerco con aires de pelea y le planto cara, Terry levanto un puño y Candy grito, ambos se quedaron quietos, ella tenía la cara roja de furia, sus labios temblaban de la ira y miro a Terry fijamente.

Mira Terry, tu declaración me molesta, ¿por qué ahora y no antes cuando yo vivía por ti? Es una tontería lo que me estás diciendo y te quiero fuera de mi casa - ella apunto la salida y lo miro a los ojos, Terry se encogió y salió lentamente, cuando salía él, Annie entraba llorando - Santo cielo ¿quién mas vendrá ahora?

¡Candy! - chillo Annie mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara - Archie me pidió tiempo, no lo puedo soportar, lo necesito conmigo - ella se lanzo sobre Candy y esta la zamarreo con fuerza.

Annie, mírate por favor, un hombre no vale la pena, tu sabias que esto podría pasar, sabias que tenias que conquistarlo y no pudiste, no te dio - ella hizo una seña despectiva y Annie lloro con más fuerza, Albert miraba todo paralizado, Terry se había quedado en el marco de la puerta asombrado, si alguien hubiese mirado por la ventana se hubiese reído con esa escena, todos estaban quietos excepto Annie, que sollozaba y su pecho se movía en movimientos incontrolables, Albert rompió su quietud y miro a Candy, que a su vez cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y decía - Y tu Albert, tu eres el hombre mas ...

Despreciable - dijo Albert con voz fría - Ya me lo han dicho antes - se acerco y la tomo por la cintura y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo sensualmente - aun así, tiemblas bajo mis brazos - Candy se sonrojo y lo trato de apartar, Albert le hizo una seña a la puerta y prosiguió - Deja a Annie aquí y vámonos, tenemos una cita.

Candy lo miro deslumbrada, tomo su cartera y como un ratón bajo el hechizo de una serpiente siguió a Albert hasta el café, donde conversaron hasta entrada la noche, rieron y Candy se dio cuenta que lo amaba con más intensidad de lo que creía posible, amaba sus cabellos, amaba su boca, su sonrisa, la sombra que se hacía bajo sus pestañas, la forma en que la miraba y la hacía sonrojar, se devolvieron por la calle, caminando cerca, pero sin tomarse de la mano, Albert no había vuelto a demostrar la audacia de antes y en cierto modo ella lo agradecía, eso la había dejado helada de vergüenza.

Se despidieron y Candy entro, Terry la esperaba también, le pidió disculpas y ella le dijo que no pasaba nada, que lo olvidaran, Terry sonrió y le conto que de pronto había llegado Archie, se había reconciliado con Annie y se la había llevado de vuelta a Lakewood, Candy se rio, y se despidió de Terry con un abrazo, ella entro en el departamento e inmediatamente tocaron a la puerta, era George que venía con una enorme casatta de helado de chocolate, el favorito de Candy, le guiño un ojo y dijo:

Supe que hoy tenías una cita con Albert, vengo a ver cómo te fue.

Candy se rió y lo hizo pasar, se sentaron en el suelo mientras Candy de pronto soltaba la lengua y le comenzaba a contar todo a George, le conto de la declaración de Terry, de como Annie lloraba después de lo que ella le dijo y de la cita de Albert fue lo único en lo que guardo detalles, solo le dijo que no quería salir lastimada de nuevo. George guardo silencio y después se fue dándole las buenas noches, con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue en el auto, de a poco Candy confiaba mas en el, de a poco Candy lo comenzaba a querer como un padre, ahora el quería lo mejor para ella, antes pensaba que era Albert, pero y si no Candy no lo quería, aunque pensar eso era lo más tonto del mundo, la manera en que los ojos de su hija brillaban cuando el nombre de Albert pasaba por sus labios era prueba suficiente, ahora solo necesitaba darle un empujón a Albert para que se le declarara completamente y entonces le contaría la verdad a Candy respecto a su origen, respecto a su sangre.

Albert llego a la mansión con las mejillas rojas por el jubilo, se sentía tan bien, tan enamorado, tan loco de éxtasis, se refugió en el bosque, se sentó en la tierra mojada por la perenne humedad que reinaba allí y respiro hondo, sabía que George después pasaría a ver a Candy, le parecía bien, George tenía sus derechos como padre y con la culpabilidad comiéndolo, él sabía que podía haberle ahorrado algunos meses de sufrimiento y soledad al hombre que había cuidado de él durante casi toda su vida.

George llego y de inmediato se fue a la habitación de Albert, debían comentar experiencias, aunque no le contaría nada de lo Candy le dijo, así era la lealtad que el ofrecía a la gente importante en su vida, esa era su forma de demostrar su amor, además de preocupación y bromas, muchas bromas, entro y encontró a Neil registrando los papeles de Albert, George se lo quedo mirando fijo, sin hacer ruido, Neil no lo había visto, revisaba rápido, todos los papeles, tenía la mirada vidriosa y susurraba entre dientes una sarta de frases ininteligibles de los que solo alcanzo a comprender unas pocas palabras que ordenadas decían algo así como: Candy será mía, los músculos de George se tensaron, sobre mi cadáver dijo una voz en su mente y agazapándose se lanzo sobre Neil, este cayo de inmediato al suelo y chillo como un pequeño lechón, al ver a George le escupió en la cara, George se enfureció aun mas y le pego un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, Albert estaba en el patio y escucho los gritos de George y Neil, corrió a su habitación y se enfrento con una escena un tanto cómica, reconoció para sus adentros y no pudo evitar dar una carcajada hasta que vio el papel que Neil tenía en su mano, ese era el papel que tantas noches de sueño le había robado, el papel que había observado en soledad, el papel que destruyo una parte de su felicidad y que después la recupero, el papel con los datos de los padres biológicos de Candy.

Neil - dijo Albert mientras sentía temblar sus labios - ¡NEIL! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

George se detuvo, estaba tirando del pelo a Neil, este le pegaba en las costillas con los pies, ambos arrojados en el suelo miraron a Albert con sorpresa, no lo habían visto nunca tan lívido de furia como ahora, Albert temblaba de pies a cabeza, levanto a Neil del suelo y le dio un bofetón.

Que te sirva de lección, no diré nada a nadie por tu propio bien, pásame ese papel ahora - se lo quito de un tirón y lo echo para el pasillo, Neil quedo pasmado, pero se trago esa humillación porque ya había leído los papeles, ya había leído la verdad, George era el padre de Candy.

Candy se despertó con unos golpes enérgicos en la puerta, se levanto de mala gana y todo lo que encontró fue una nota en el suelo:

Te espero en el árbol a las 11:30, Albert.

Su corazón se paralizo, ¿acaso Albert de verdad pensaba jugársela por ella? si fuese así ella se podría considerar satisfecha, se podría considerar una mujer feliz a pesar de que el después se aburriese de ella, porque a pesar de que él un tiempo estuvo lejos, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que había sido a su lado, en lo feliz que había sido a su lado, en lo feliz que había sido con solo limitarse a observarlo, con solo contemplar su belleza desde lejos y ahora se daba la oportunidad de que esa belleza fuese suya, completamente suya, sonrió y miro la hora 10:05 marcaba el reloj, agarro una toalla y se entro a bañar.

Albert se devolvía contento, pasaría por la florería y compraría un ramo de rosas, quedo parado y pensó, no rosas no, esas son la marca de Anthony, mi marca será, se paro en una vitrina de una florería y miro, miro y miro, pero ninguna flor lo convenció, entonces una ampolleta se encendió en su mente, no flores, solo palabras, corrió y corrió hasta la mansión y entro corriendo en su habitación, agarro su cuaderno y escribió como si el alma se le fuese en ello.

Candy llego tres minutos antes, Albert estaba dándole la espalda y en su mano tenía una hoja, el se dio vuelta y comenzó a leer en voz alta, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, lo que leía era lo que siempre había querido decirle, la voz de su alma.

Te adoro, a pesar de las palabras que dije en el pasado, palabras que me atormentaran siempre, por la falsedad que representan en mi vida, Candy, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tú me quitarías el sueño, por preocupaciones, por momentos buenos, por el amor que te tengo - hizo una pausa y simplemente miro el suelo antes de proseguir - se que va a sonar brusco, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabes - la miro a los ojos - te amo y siempre lo he hecho, cuando supe que estabas con mi sobrino, me dije que era un tonto, tú eras una niña y yo un inadaptado, después de nuevo estabas sola y mi corazón se rompió, por mi propio tormento por perder a mi sobrino y por tu sufrimiento, lo sentía en mi carne, luego te envié a Londres, quería que tuvieses oportunidades, quería que pudieses contar con una buena educación, y así sin saberlo, te envié a tu próximo amor, que fue el más difícil de soportar, porque este amor te llego con más fuerza, te llego de improviso y cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta ya se había colado por todas las rendijas, hice de todo para olvidarte, sabía que jamás me corresponderías así que fui a África y luego a la guerra y entonces ZAS - hizo un chasquido con los dedos - volví a ti en el momento en que trataba de alejarme volví a tus cálidos brazos, y me cure rápido, pero me calle, el estar enfermo era la única forma de estar a tu lado, así que me calle, pero después ya era inevitable eludir mis obligaciones y me fui, creí que eso sería lo mejor y me entere de que me estabas buscando, casi morí de felicidad, pero te envié ese paquete, sabía que tus relaciones con Terry habían terminado pero estaba seguro de que si te daba un pequeño empujoncito tu volverías con él, así que te envié el paquete y supe que lo viste, pero que no hablaste con él, que lo ayudaste sin que el supiese, mi corazón se negaba a creer las sospechas que se habían anidado en mi corazón, me escondí en mis obligaciones y no hice nada que quisiese de verdad, entonces tu llegaste para hablarme de tu matrimonio y lo evite, jamás te hubiese puesto un pretendiente en contra de tu voluntad y luego te enteraste de que yo era tu príncipe y entonces fui feliz, y ahora lo estoy siendo con solo verte, con solo contemplarte de lejos - mis mismos pensamientos, se dijo Candy a sí misma - Te amo Candy, siempre lo he hecho, siempre te he amado con una pasión inextinguible que me consume, no me importa si ya no deseas volver a verme porque tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, solo deseaba liberar a mi cansado corazón, quería liberar de esa especie de culpa que sentía, por habértelo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, eso es todo - Albert se detuvo y espero su respuesta pero solo encontró una pasmada Candy el respiro hondo y camino hasta pasar al lado de ella y le sonrió y se comenzó a ir, su corazón no dolía, sin embargo ya no latía, estaba muerto y se sorprendió que el máximo dolor fuese no sentir nada, se iba yendo cuando escucho un grito de desesperación:

NOOOO ALBERT - Candy estaba corriendo hacia el llorando - No te vayas, por favor no de nuevo - él la abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que Candy comenzó a hablar apresuradamente - Albert lamento tanto no haber visto tus sentimientos antes.

Shhh - dijo Albert, no necesitaba más lastima - No importa Candy.

Es que Albert, comprende, si repaso toda mi vida también me doy cuenta de que siempre te amé y que lo sigo haciendo, yo - Albert la aparto y Candy lo miro sorprendida - En serio Albert, tu corazón siempre me ha pertenecido al igual que el mío a ti, estábamos predestinados desde el comienzo de los tiempos - Albert sonrió y beso los labios de ella, fue algo apasionado y Candy sintió el rubor inmediato cubrirla por completo, se aferro a Albert y esa fue la tarde más memorable de su vida, se besaron y compensaron todos los años perdidos, compensaron todo lo que se debían, al anochecer se dieron cuenta de que no habían hecho nada más que quedarse al lado de aquel árbol que ahora tantos hermosos momentos representaba.

El la paso a dejar a su casa y se fue delirando de amor a contarle a George que pronto serian familia, George se quedo muy contento y fue a ver a Candy ella estaba igual de feliz que Albert y George se pudo considerar un hombre feliz, vio que sus hijos lo eran y se sintió satisfecho, escuchaba hablar a su hija y se reía con los comentarios tan graciosos que le daba ella.

Albert se fue a su habitación y encontró todo revuelto, no había nada en su lugar, de inmediato supo lo que sucedía y corrió adonde Candy.

Neil toco la puerta, Elisa lo acompañaba junto con la tía abuela, Candy abrió la puerta y quedo mirando sorprendida, Elisa la empujo y la tía abuela entro, George se sorprendió pero se mantuvo al lado de Candy firme.

¿A qué se debe esta visita? - dijo ella, George la miro complacido, el tono era firme, pero no descortés, la tía abuela se paro enfrente de Candy y dijo lo que George temió.

Vengo a advertirte sobre el mentiroso de William, se que sales con él y vengo a impedir que caigas en sus redes. - La tía abuela la miro fijamente, Candy estaba perpleja, solo murmuro un no entiendo la tía abuela sonrió con fingido pesar y prosiguió - William no te ha dicho por que se alejo de ti ¿no? - Candy negó con la cabeza - El hace algunos meses había hecho una investigación sobre tus padres biológicos Candy, el se entero de quienes eran, pero te lo oculto.

Candy había esperado algo más horrible, pero eso era, tan solo eso, se encogió de hombros.

No me importa conocerlos - la tía abuela quedo muda al igual que Neil y Elisa - Ellos me abandonaron así que no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

Neil se rio malévolamente y miro la palidez de George, ahora me las pagaras se dijo y procedió a tomar la palabra.

Creo Candy que no has comprendido, tú conoces a uno de tus padres, siempre lo has conocido, creo que esa persona te debe una explicación.

No comprendo - miro los tres rostros y pregunto lo obvio - ¿Quienes son mis padres?

Elisa en silencio le tendió el papel, sonreía y casi lanzo una carcajada cuando Candy lo tomo, esta leyó en silencio y cuando hubo terminado se puso a temblar y sollozar, George le toco el hombro y le dijo que lamentaba no habérselo dicho a tiempo pero que era mejor así, ella se aparto.

¡Tu también sabias! Sabias que eres mi padre y no me habías dicho nada y Albert también me lo oculto, ¿¡porque me abandonaste George! ¿Acaso tan mala era yo como para ser tu hija? Y ¿para qué me adoptas ahora? ¿Para expiar tus culpas? Tú y Albert son basura. - ella corrió y salió a la calle, ya se había ido cuando justo en ese momento llego Albert, al ver a todos los presentes supo que sus temores se habían vuelto realidad, miro a George y vio que lloraba de impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto, luego miro a Neil y le pego otro bofetón, Elisa chillo y la empujo para poder llegar hasta la tía abuela que sonreía por haber triunfado en su empresa, la miro serio y solo dijo lo único que sentía en el corazón.

Usted es una mala persona, siempre creí que querría lo mejor para mi, que usted querría que fuese feliz, pero no es así, usted es despreciable y yo la odio, yo reniego la familia, dele todo a Neil si quiere, estoy seguro que el cumplirá sus expectativas, por lo demás olvídeme, yo ya no la conozco. - Albert agarro a George del brazo y se lo llevo, ambos tendrían que darle una merecida explicación a Candy.

Bien tía abuela, hicimos un buen trabajo - le dijo Elisa arriba de la limusina, sin embargo ella no respondió, había quedado amargamente sorprendida por las palabras de William, ella de verdad quería que el fuese feliz, pero sabía que no lo seria al lado de esa palurda, aunque él estaba seguro de lo contrario, quizás me he equivocado, se dijo, quizás he arruinado la única oportunidad del amor verdadero de mi William, dio un grito ahogado y dijo que buscaran Candy, Elisa miro sin comprender pero prefirió callarse.

Jamás la encontraremos - le dijo George a Albert, pero Albert tenía una vaga idea de donde podría estar, habían ido al apartamento de Terry y este les había dicho que Candy había acudido allí para decirle que se iba, luego fueron a ver a Annie que les confirmo la versión de Terry, también había pasado a verla y le dijo que iría cuando se despidiese de dos buenos amigos que hace tiempo no veía, Albert creia que se refería a Anthony y a Stear así que ambos partieron al cementerio, estaban ansiosos, ambos sabían que si no la encontraban ahora no lo harían nunca.

Candy miraba la fría tumba de Anthony, ya había visto a Stear y sabia que no era lo mismo hablarle a una tumba que hablarle al que alguna vez la había mojado tantas veces con sus extraños inventos, se había deprimido mas y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en si de verdad ella sería capaz de alejarse para siempre de Albert, no lo creía, cada vez que le daba vueltas al asunto sentía que no sería capaz, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho esa voz demasiado familiar llamarla, se volvió lentamente y cuando vio a Albert, despeinado, con la corbata en la espalda, con la cara distorsionada por el miedo y detrás del un George en las mismas condiciones ella se tuvo que tragar la carcajada que amenazo con salir de su garganta, solo se limito a mirarlos a ambos, su pecho se remeció, le dolía tanto la forma en que la habían tratado, sin contarle, ocultándole todo, las lagrimas asomaron sus ojos y salieron sin vergüenza, porque a estas alturas de la vida había aprendido en que hay momentos en que se debe llorar, este era uno.

El la vio llorar y sintió las palabras burbujeando en su garganta, se pasó la mano por el cabello y comenzó a hablar, pensó que si lo hacía sin pensar el rechazo de ella no le dolería tanto.

Candy, sé que no tengo derecho a dirigirte la palabra, pero créeme, yo solo te oculte eso porque sabía que el momento de decírtelo no era ese, que debía ser más adelante, yo solo lo hice porque creí que si lo hacía tu ya no tendrías razones para estar cerca de mí, te irías con tu padre, con George y tenía miedo y entonces la tía abuela lo descubrió y me obligo a alejarme de ti y entonces George, cuando le conté la verdad, me ayudo porque quería lo mejor para ti, creo que él pensaba que no sufrirías a mi lado, pero no ha sido así, yo no te merezco Candy, yo solo te he hecho sufrir - Albert se tapo la boca con una mano cuando los sollozos salieron, y se fue corriendo, George la miro y tan solo dijo:

Me gustaría contarte tu historia Candy.

¿Y Albert? ¿Qué hay del? - pregunto ella con la barbilla temblando, George se encogió de hombros.

Seguramente me esperara en el auto, mira Candy, yo no quiero que te veas obligada a quererme o a interactuar conmigo, quiero que sepas que yo ame a tu madre, ella, Margaret, nos conocimos en una fiesta de la familia Andrew, era una nodriza de los tantos pequeños que corrían por los jardines, nos amamos durante meses y yo la amaba y creía que ella también, nos comprometimos para casarnos, pero ella - George miro al cielo - ella nunca llego al altar, se escapo con su patrón, ella me había usado para darle celos a él, solo eso, solo yo había soñado con un futuro juntos, solo yo. - George se acerco y le tomo las manos - quiero que sepas que antes de saber que eras mi hija biológica, ya te sentía así, ya te amaba al igual que amo a Albert, si yo hubiese sabido que Margaret se escapo embarazada de ti, la hubiese buscado para llevarte conmigo, porque tú eres el fruto del amor que le prodigue y a pesar de que pienses que no fuiste deseada por mi parte si lo eras, siempre desee haber tenido una hija con Margaret y siempre lamente que no haya sido así, ahora ya no mas - George sonrió y camino hacia la salida después se dio la vuelta y finalizo - Albert no es mal chico, renuncio a la familia por ti, se que lo más probable es que pienses que eso no importe, pero estoy seguro que después de un tiempo le veras la importancia.

George se fue y Candy se quedo parada, sola con sus pensamientos que no quería oír, que no quería tener rondando en su cabeza, pensamientos que quería obviar, pero no podía quedarse así, sus piernas se movieron, corrió hacia la calle y vio el auto irse, el auto con dos grandes hombres se alejaba, corrió tras el auto, corrió hasta desfallecer, cayó en el suelo y lloro, chillo y pataleo bajo el barro que la cubría completamente, como una capa que representaba su estupidez y todos los errores que había cometido, se encontraba así cuando un auto la ilumino con sus faros, ella esperanzada se levanto y movió sus brazos, sin embargo su esperanza se volvió amargura cuando escucho la voz de la tía abuela.

Sube Candy - ella se subió con precaución - Candy, si tu eres lo que William quiere, pues entonces el te tendrá.

¿Cómo? - pregunto ella.

Te ayudare.

Albert volvió después de una semana a la mansión, pero solo a buscar sus cosas, había buscado a Candy pero ella había desaparecido, se había quedado donde Terry pero este se había ido luego de que Albert lo hiciese comprender que su felicidad estaba al lado de Susana así que ahora no le quedaba nada más que vivir, lo cual le parecía una tortura, entro a la casa y la tía abuela de inmediato corrió hacia él.

William, lo lamento tanto, no te vayas - pero Albert la aparto con manos firmes, se dirigió a su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerto le pareció ver un brillo que venía desde el balcón, extrañado se asomo y entonces la vio, el brillo provenía de su cabello, ella, su Candy estaba ahí, se daba vuelta y le sonreía.

¿Acaso se te olvidaron modales Albert? - pregunto ella burlándose, el se rio, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, luego se dedico a susurrarle promesas al oído, Candy escuchaba refugiada en su pecho, sabía que todas se cumplirían, Albert estaba azorado, él la estrechaba como si nunca la quisiese dejar salir ni siquiera para respirar y ella trataba de pegarse más a él, porque sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente cerca, así los encontró George, se rio y los saludo, hace unos días Candy lo había contactado, ella lo consideraba su padre así que no había razón para permanecer distanciados, la tía abuela le había contado su nuevo y muy brillante plan, reunir a los tortolos, ahora solo faltaba la cena de compromiso.

La boda fue algo sencillo, solo llamaron al sacerdote y a los amigos y familia más cercana, en el árbol tan significativo para ellos pusieron todos los arreglos, ese árbol había visto todo el proceso de su amor, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa mientras decían el sí y el mismo pensamiento cruzo sus mentes, _este árbol es nuestro árbol._

**FIN.**


End file.
